rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
RRSBR
"A guy walks to is fridge one day during his Christmas break. as he is about to grab the diet mt dew, he is struck with an idea. an idea that would shake the very boundaries of human boredom and curiosity." RRSBR( Rrrather Survivor Battle Royal), often pronounced as risber by absolutely no one for ironic purposes, is a competition held during the period of January where numerous users would compete in a competition to see who could last the longest and win. It was started by world famous and universally loved user, anameok, for the sake of shits and giggles. Rules #At the beginning of every week following the announcement, the top ten comments made by a user with the most likes gets added together to get a score. The scores will be compared and the ones with the lowest score will be eliminated at the beginning of the week. last person left wins #the scores reset at the beginning of each week. this means that making an exceptionally well score one week doesn't make you invulnerable for the entire game. each week presents new opportunities. #Immunity type challenges will be done on Sundays, at around 8pm (time subject to change) eastern standard time in the form of questions. Challenges range in purpose and variation.eliminations will also be announced during this time. the first week will have no immunity challenge as the question will just be an introductory one to announce the game. #In the event that the host of the game participates and an immunity challenge is made that regards or is effected by personal preference, such as first to comment or person who does something that the host approves, than he must be exempt from the possibility of getting immunity that week. #no cheating as if that wasn't painfully obvious. shenanigan police will be watching. #The current time frame and elimination process will be determined by the beginning of the game . #in the event of a tie, elimination will be decided by (In decreasing order of importance) ##Most thumbs ups on one comment ##Most thumbs ups on the 11th/12th/13th etc comments ##Most thumbs ups in the previous weeks ##Most thumbs ups on one comment in the previous week ##RNG List of awards RRSBR King: Given to first place user RRSBR Prince: Given to second place user RRSBR Knight: Third place user RRSBR Jester: Most immunity challenges won RRSBR Ace: Highest number of likes on a comment MVP Award: Most weekly victories RRSBR Noble Award - Highest overall point average RRSBR Paladin - Highest weekly total in the game RRSBR Virtuoso - Fan favorite Hosts Anameok - RRSBR 2014, 2017 -CriticalDrive- - RRSBR 2015 Boo-Rad - RRSBR 2016 Award Winning Users / RRSBR Hall Of Fame RRSBR Kings - AussieJosh , Usmanc, Boo-Rad RRSBR Princes - Otakumon, Cantthinkofawitty, ilovefreedom RRSBR Knights - Cantthinkofawittyone, Cheshire, ClaudeAlpha, MindlessPie RRSBR Jesters - Christianr, ChocoSkywalker, usmanc, ClaudeAlpha, Boo-Rad RRSBR Aces - Dreamie, AussieJosh, GoldenMoon78, Tasneemm MVP - Cantthinkofawittyone, American_Jedi '''RRSBR Nobles - '''American_Jedi '''RRSBR Paladins - '''MindlessPie '''RRSBR Virtuosos - '''Usmanc Participating Users The following is a list of users who have participated in the series, in order of week eliminated. Some users appear twice as a result of making recurring appearances. See also: RRSBR 2014 //////// 2014 Questions RRSBR 2015 //////// 2015 Questions RRSBR 2016 ///////// 2016 Questions RRSBR 2017 ////////// 2017 Questions